Sanguis Mutare
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: A new threat arises in the Wizarding World 8 years after the fall of Voldemort and, as lead investigator, Draco is given an undercover task in which he will return to Hogwarts and pose as a student to discover the identities of the guilty individuals.
1. Irrevocable Secrecy

Sanguis Mutare

Chapter I

Irrevocable Secrecy

* * *

The rain poured relentlessly upon the streets of Magical England. An expensive pair of designer shoes carefully maneuvered around the puddles of water, the leather splotched with condensation.

Grimacing as his eyes lowered to his footwear, Draco shook his head, before clutching tighter the umbrella in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He looked to the grey sky as lightning pierced it, the wind seeming to gain momentum in response.

He hated days like these.

Reaching the Ministry office, he brought his briefcase under his arm and placed a gloved hand against the cool and damp handle, making another face before pulling open the door and stepping into the warm interior.

People ran to and fro all around him and as he lowered his umbrella and retracted it, he placed it on a small rack to his left, the emerald embroidered_ DM_ on the handle signifying to others that it was his property.

Looking to his coat, Draco noticed in dismay that it had been drizzled on as well before drawing his wand and casting a spell to dry his clothing.

Smirking as he returned his wand to his pocket, The Malfoy heir ventured to the lifts where he was greeted by a few mumbled _'good mornings'_ and '_hellos.'_

He merely nodded politely in response to their words of welcome.

Reaching one of the higher floors within the building, Draco stepped out and took the hall to his right, mind already beginning to focus on work.

He stopped, knocked on the minster's door and, after receiving affirmation, stepped into the rather stuffy office of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," the man greeted cordially before motioning to the seat in front of his desk.

Draco nodded to the man, "Fine morning to you as well, Kingsley."

The man always insisted that people call him by his first name yet still stubbornly addressed others by their last. Draco found himself unable to understand it.

"Tea or coffee?" Kingsley asked, motioning for his assistant to approach.

"Coffee, thank you," Draco nodded.

The woman nodded from beside him and, after Kingsley asked for a tea, she ventured off to prepare their requests.

A brief silence followed before Draco broke it, sitting forward only slightly as he set his satchel on the floor, carefully propping it against his chair. "So, I understand there has been a new development concerning a potential danger to the Ministry."

"Straight to the point," Kingsley nodded with a small smile, "I've always admired that about you."

Choosing not to respond to the compliment, Draco merely waited for the man to continue.

Kingsley sighed before answering, looking to the man before him attentively, "how long has it been since you last revisited Hogwarts?"

Draco furrowed his brows slightly at the sudden turn within the conversation, "Uhm." He sat up straighter, "right about 8 years, I think."

"So you haven't been back there since….?"

"No," Draco shook his head, eyes lowering briefly before he returned them to the minister.

"Well," the man shook his head, "that is of little consequence. However, this new situation stems from that school."

Draco raised a brow at hearing the new bit of information, "is that so?"

Kingsley nodded and opened his mouth to elaborate when his assistant returned with their drinks. He smiled gratefully up at her before taking a slow sip of his beverage.

Draco received his and nodded in thanks before the woman was dismissed.

Setting his mug down, the minister pulled out a letter from amidst his files before handing it to Draco.

Leaning forward, Draco grasped the thick parchment and allowed his eyes to scan the elegant text. "It's from the Headmistress."

The minister nodded, "yes. McGonagall was due to retire over the summer but chose to continue her service to the school until this dilemma is resolved."

Draco continued to examine the contents of the letter before returning it to the minister. He took a sip of coffee before slowly shaking his head as he settled into his seat. "So, she has been noticing some disturbing occurrences within the school?"

The Minister nodded, "yes. More specifically, signs of a student support group of the Dark Lord. It began as benign messages and whispers of loyalty until…"

Draco sighed, "Until someone got hurt."

"Precisely," the minister nodded, "and even more disturbing is the identity of the victim."

The man looked to Draco, a grave expression on his face. "It wasn't another student, but a teacher. The Muggle Studies instructor."

Draco shook his head as he retained what was being said to him, "and, has she been questioned?"

"Not yet," Kingsley replied, "she hasn't yet woken from the trauma inflicted over her. No one can seem to find any leads as to the guilty party and my fear is that it was a group effort."

"Is there any evidence of these students receiving outside help?"

Kingsley shook his head, "no, but I'm not going to go so far as to deny the possibility. Someone is encouraging this behavior, I am almost certain of that. However, I also don't want to simply underestimate the capabilities of the students themselves either. Tom Riddle was at that same point once, and his beliefs turned him into the greatest Dark Wizard to ever live."

Draco nodded in agreement, "it always starts somewhere."

"Precisely," the minister replied, "but this time we aren't just going to sit back and watch it happen again. We are going to stop it at the root."

Taking another sip of coffee, Draco closed his eyes to savor the taste a moment, while also collecting his thoughts before returning his attention to the man across from him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Infiltration," the man responded simply.

Draco raised a brow but refrained from answering, just waited for Kingsley to elaborate.

"My plan is rather simple, but risky. I want to send an investigator to Hogwarts, under the guise of being another student. Only McGonagall herself will know of the plot. I believe it's safe to assume that the guilty participants reside within Slytherin and so I will need to send someone familiar and capable of being a part of that house. That individual will need to constantly observe and perceive the actions of everyone within. We need to identify the members of the group and somehow convince them to invite our investigator into the circle. We will then gain our evidence and move in to arrest all of those involved."

Draco at once recognized who the man was thinking of sending. He sighed and looked to his coffee, observing the mixture within and recollecting on his past. He had resolved never to return to that place, not after everything he had done.

However, he was an adult, and he was mature enough to see the severity of the situation. He also recognized the opportunity as one in which he would be able to gain some form of redemption.

"I understand," Draco looked to Kingsley.

The minister smiled, "you are my lead investigator, Malfoy, I know you will be able to pull this off."  
He took a sip of tea, "you won't be going alone either, I intend to directly involve one another person within this mission."

"And who would that be?"

The man allowed another smile, "your father."

Draco's mouth parted slightly, "my-" he furrowed his brows, "why would you think of sending him?"

Kingsley turned in his seat and looked to window, upon which the rain was violently thrust.

"He knows better than anyone what to look for. He was there, in the beginning and one of the first supporters to the Dark Lord." He looked to Draco, "he's the only one we have left who hasn't been imprisoned within Azkaban. He will be filling the role of a temporary Muggle Studies instructor."

Draco raised a brow and couldn't help but smirk at the irony, "father will be thrilled to hear that."

Kingsley smiled also before his face returned to its collected demeanor, "he will be alright with it. He has been one of my primary financial supporters in my movement for equal rights between Muggles and Wizards."

Draco nodded, "yes, I suppose you're right. Though, he's never openly proclaimed his support."

Kingsley shrugged, "he's never been open about his opinions or views on anything. He prefers to remain anonymous. He's always been like that. I know he's been looking for an opportunity to regain his integrity as a member of this community though."

Nodding once more, Draco sighed, "When do you plan to put this into motion?"

"After the mid-autumn break."

"That soon, eh?" Draco replied.

"The sooner the better, not sure how much time we actually have."

"Have the Aurors been informed?"

"They have," Kingsley nodded, "and your father being one of them, only reaffirms my decision to send him along. It would be especially beneficial should someone discover you or attempt an attack on him as the new Muggle Studies instructor. I wouldn't dream of sending a civilian to fulfill that position."

"And rightly so," Draco replied, "will we be under surveillance during this time? Do we have a specific meet point both within Hogwarts to exchange information? It would be too much of a risk to attempt anything within the dungeons."

"You will have a small, concealed transmitting device to carry with you at all times," Kingsley nodded, "and we plan to meet every so often within McGonagall's office. You and your father will always meet with us on different days so that neither of you might be suspected of a partnership."

"How will he and I exchange information?"

Kingsley brought a hand to his face then in thought, "that is what I've been trying to determine. It's by far the riskiest part of the plan, though may serve as being beneficial to us somehow. The only way I can see it working is if your marks in that class are poor and you are required to stay for tutoring. As the subject is no longer an elective but a requirement for all 7th year students, it will not seem strange for others to see you taking it. If you fail within that class it will also give the impression that you have no desire to learn anything of Muggles. We could probably play it that way."

Draco nodded, "I don't see any other way that it would work. He and I can discuss our findings every week during our _study sessions."_

"Precisely," Kingsley nodded, "let's plan on that then."

Draco inhaled deeply and released a long exhale as he mentally analyzed his new assignment. He had been wanting a big case and now was his opportunity to really conduct something meaningful within his line of work.

"Does Potter know?" he felt compelled to ask.

Kingsley nodded, "yes, I informed him yesterday evening. He is still on leave while his wife recovers from having her baby, but he should return to help us during this mission."

Draco nodded, "that will be good. We will definitely need his guidance on this one."

Sighing, Kingsley looked to his hands, "Weasely will be leading on the Auror side of things, and we will need to notify him immediately should anything go wrong."

"I understand," Draco replied, though he didn't like the idea of corresponding with Ron. Harry, he had accepted over the years and the two now shared some sort of camaraderie. However, though they were able to cooperate fine when it came to work, Weasely was someone he was never going to meet eye to eye with.

"I have already created both you and your father's backgrounds, and have assigned your aliases as well as determined your appearances."

Draco nodded, "sounds as if everything is just about in order then."

Kingsley smiled, "just about. I will brief you both in the morning and we will have a trial run of sorts with the potion that was acquired for the purpose of concealing your identity."

"Have you determined a reason for our absence as Malfoy's? I assume that you don't want everyone in the ministry to know of this plan."

"Correct," Kingsley nodded, "I will assign a false mission for both you and your father as Ministry financial ambassadors overseas. All the arrangements have been made should anyone look into its validity."

"Good," Draco nodded, allowing his response to mingle within the stoic silence.

Kingsley briefly looked over his notes before returning his gaze to Draco, "that is all for today, I believe. Thank you for coming up here so promptly."

Draco nodded and rose to shake the minister's hand as it was subsequently offered.

"It was no problem at all. I thank you for entrusting this case to both me and my father."

Kingsley smiled and reclaimed his seat, "I wouldn't think of bestowing it upon anyone else. You are both very capable and I have absolute faith in you."

Draco nodded and returned the smile before grabbing his briefcase. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Yes," the minister nodded.

Turning and leaving the office, Draco walked down the hall and towards the lifts, his mind still trying to process everything he had been told.

Several women around him incessantly chattered within the confines of the elevator and he tried to ignore their voices as he focused on what was to come.

Someone out there was trying to resurrect the ambitions of Voldemort, and destroy all progress that had been made over the past several years following his demise.

A group of ignorant students, who had never even set eyes on the Dark Lord or seen firsthand what had happened during the attack on Hogwarts, were trying to revive something both foul and despicable. They hadn't seen their friends die. They hadn't been forced to choose sides as a result of family background.

They were just heedlessly following a cause better left within the depths of the fading past.

Stepping into the foyer, Draco finessed around the throngs of workers as they continued to make their way about in an unorganized and contemptible rhythm.

He stopped and grabbed his umbrella as he looked beyond the glass to see that the rain had not let up.

With a sigh, he lifted the device over his head and thrust open the doors to greet the gust of wind and chilling bite of rain needles.

He could not apparate until he was beyond the Ministry property, which was something else he would never understand.

Once again maneuvering around countless puddles and pulling his coat tighter over his torso, Draco's eyes set on the thin gleam of light between the clusters of darkened clouds.

He found himself mildly fascinated with its emergence before it disappeared once more, leaving naught but shadow in its wake.

Draco lowered his gaze and, drawing his wand, apparated as soon as he breached the barrier.

Appearing within the foyer of his high-rise flat, Draco cast another drying spell over himself, before placing his umbrella and coat within the closet and setting his briefcase on the table across.

He had moved out of the Manor soon after beginning his position as lead investigator with the Ministry, resolving only to reclaim the estate when his father decided to pass full ownership to him.

He ventured into the seating area and stood in front of the large window that overlooked downtown Wizarding England. He observed the raging tempest beyond and closed his eyes.

For the most part, he lived a solitary life outside of work, rarely keeping company at his residence other than the occasional visit from his parents.

He preferred it that way though, and found marriage and heirs to be an endeavor that he would not pursue for several more years.

Opening his eyes, Draco slowly undid his tie and untucked his shirt before moving to the kitchen and summoning the only elf he had brought from home. "Some tea, Dante."

"Yes, sir," Dante bowed his head before running over to prepare the beverage.

As Draco sat upon a stool at the bar, he lifted a newspaper and scanned it for any news he hadn't yet read.

Nothing particularly interesting greeted his eye and so he simply let it fall from his hand as he instead absently observed his elf as the creature quickly rushed to and fro. He smirked and when Dante had finished the preparation, received the beverage and nodded to dismiss the elf.

Dante bowed before disappearing with a soft pop.

Draco took a sip of tea and then simply allowed the warmth of the ceramic to circulate through his fingers as he lifted both hands around the cup.

Looking about his apartment he realized that he would soon have to make preparations for his absence.

He would need to inform Dante as well.

Draco knew that the task at hand was going to take a lot of patience. It wasn't going to be easy to infiltrate the circle of Voldemort's supporters, especially if it wasn't just mere students involved.

Rising, tea in hand, Draco ventured to his bedroom where he stepped into the closet and sifted through some older garments near the back. He stopped as he rested his hand upon a familiar and nostalgic set of robes.

His school uniform.

Tracing the Slytherin emblem on the front and observing the contrast of green against black, Draco found himself recalling the many memories associated with Hogwarts.

He remembered what it felt like to fly with the Quidditch team, and pictured all the trouble he, Crabbe and Goyle used to get themselves into. As he thought of Crabbe, however, he at once revisited the darker images he generally suppressed. He saw Dumbledore's face, as death greeted him, and also the fire that had consumed his friend. He saw Voldemort kill, in front of all his subordinates, the teacher, whom had ironically been the previous Muggle studies professor. He saw his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, mercilessly slay countless students within the final battle and also pictured the ruined and decayed rubble that had once been Hogwarts.

They had reconstructed the castle since then, but Draco had yet to see the improvements with his own eyes.

With a resigned sigh, Draco lowered his hand and, after gazing upon his robes a moment longer, left the closet and walked into his room.

Lifting the tea to his lips, he felt his resolve deepening. Such a catastrophe should never be allowed to repeat itself. He wouldn't let anyone bring back the past. Not now, not ever.

* * *

As Draco made his way to the minister's office the following morning, he continued to go over the mission within his head, making sure that no details were left uncovered.

Knocking first and then proceeding to enter, Draco nodded to Kingsley before lifting his eyes to greet Lucius Malfoy.

"Father," Draco nodded to him as well.

"Draco," came the smooth and calculated voice of the elder Malfoy.

Kingsley smiled before motioning for both father and son to sit. After they complied, the minister folded his hands under his chin and then looked to Draco. "I have briefed your father of everything he will be required to do and he fully accepts his position within this case."

"Good," Draco replied after sending the briefest of glances to the man beside him. He then tilted his head as he observed Kingsley, "I suggest that we conduct a full background on all currently enrolled students and professors."

The minister nodded, "yes, I have already sent the request to both the judicial staff and education board for permission. We can expect the affirmative in a matter of days. It will take some time to compile afterwards but I will notify you both of the results."

Draco and Lucius both nodded.

"Now then," Kingsley continued, handing each of them a confidential file. "These are overviews of both your new identities. Under no circumstances are you to reveal to anyone your true names, or purpose in being there. Do not let slip any information at all as to details of this mission or that there is any suspicion of a support group. McGonagall is the only one there who knows about this and you are to only speak with her within the privacy of her office on days you are summoned. If there is an emergency, notify us through your transmitters."

After receiving another nod from both Malfoy's, Kingsley sat back in his chair, "I would suggest refraining from discussing this as much as possible. Only those with an above top secret clearance are permitted to know of the true nature of our mission and they are all sworn to confidentiality, even within their own families. We need to make absolutely certain that no information at all is leaked as this is probably our best chance at halting these developments for good."

"I understand," Draco replied, "and I will uphold the confidentiality agreement."

"I will as well," Lucius replied simply.

"Great," Kingsley replied, before indicating for them to sign the forms on his desk, "your signature will make this entire process legal."

Lucius did not hesitate as he lifted the quill and fluidly and elegantly signed his name in black, the magic within the agreement binding him irrevocably to secrecy until the success of the mission.

Draco faltered only briefly, knowing that there wouldn't be any turning back once his signature was submitted.

He slowly lifted the quill and, after inhaling deeply, wrote his own name in a set of flourishes to match his father's eloquent script. He then watched as it became eternally engraved upon the parchment.

"Wonderful," Kingsley replied, before taking the documents and placing them into a file within his lockbox. Afterwards, he handed them each a vile of potion.

"These are going to change your appearance, the mixture being a much more advanced form of Polyjuice. The effects will not be reversed until you consume the counter mixture."

Draco eyed the cerulean liquid and wondered at its contents. The value of the brew was most definitely astronomical.

"Not many know of the existence of this little concoction," Kingsley explained, "it's fairly new, only a century or two old. It has been recently discovered and perfected by our finest potion masters and will most assuredly aid in many undercover missions in the future. It has been christened, _Sanguis Mutare._"

"Most impressive," Draco replied.

Lucius said nothing, simply gazed down at his own vial absently.

"Indeed," Kingsley replied before smiling. "Why don't you both take a sip? I have the reverse potion here as well. I want to make absolutely certain we've got the right ones."

Draco nodded before uncorking the bottle and inhaling the surprisingly sweet scent. Lucius followed suit before both ingested but a drop of its contents.

Draco felt a warmth that lingered upon the threshold of burning as it made its way down his chest and through his veins, seeming to mingle within his very blood. The effects were nothing he had ever before experienced and the mixture was actually entirely tasteless.

Opening his eyes, he looked to his left and nearly jumped in his seat as he observed the new appearance of his father.

His hair was quite a bit shorter and of the very darkest shade of black. His eyes had turned a striking shade of blue and his skin had grown impossibly paler.

Draco blinked before standing and walking over to the grand mirror on the wall opposite. He lifted a hand to his brunette hair and stared into his own amber colored eyes. The most startling difference, however, was the age in which he would now be perceived. It had never before struck him how much older he had grown since leaving Hogwarts but, upon seeing a set of younger features, the realization was almost debilitating.

Looking to Kingsley he allowed a small smile, "appears to have worked."

"Indeed," the minister replied, "this is my first time seeing its effects. Very remarkable."

As Draco reclaimed his seat, Kingsley leaned forward, "the potion is so thorough that it has made even your blood assume its new identity so as to prevent any spell from detecting the difference." He smiled, "and you are both so skilled in occlumency and leglimency that you won't be faced with any complications on that end either."

Draco smiled and Lucius merely nodded.

"Lastly," Kingsley began, "if you'll look through those files and study them over the next few days that will help severely when it comes to answering any inquiries revolving around your backgrounds. Everything in there will show up within any extensive search of active Magical members."

Draco nodded before gently opening his file, eyes first landing on his identification picture before resting to the left and upon his new alias.

"Decimus Marquis," he announced aloud.

Kingsley smiled before indicating Lucius, "and here we have Salvador Valerian."

Lucius did not respond, only continued to analyze the cover information within his file.

There came a knock then and Draco looked to the door in slight alarm, as they had yet to revert to their true appearance.

Looking to his left, Kingsley verified who it was on the monitor before announcing that the individual should enter.

As Ronald Weasely stepped into the room, Kingsley smiled and indicated the Malfoy's, "well? What do you think?"

The ginger-haired man paused and his mouth parted slightly as he looked to Draco and Lucius, "it's even more incredible than I had imagined."

"Yes, it's really something," Kingsley replied, before motioning for him to come forward.

Ron stepped to his desk and handed him a set of documents, "these are all the signed forms regarding this case from those qualified members of my department."

"Very good," Kingsley replied, "everything is falling smoothly into place."

Draco looked to Ron and nodded in greeting, who stiffly returned the gesture before offering the same courtesy to the older Malfoy.

Kingsley then retrieved the counter potion and both he and Ron watched as Draco and Lucius reclaimed their true identities.

The effect of the reverse brew was entirely opposite to that of the former, Draco discovered as his entire body was instantly chilled to the bone as he felt each particle from the first mixture being extracted from his blood.

"Weird," he muttered before looking to the minister.

"Well done," the man nodded before rising from his seat, "Ron and I are going to continue discussing the Auror's role in this ordeal and so you two are welcome to leave."

"I will stay," Lucius then stated, "as an Auror myself I would like to know what I can expect on the outside as far as assistance."

"That is an excellent point," Kingsley agreed before looking to Draco, "see you tomorrow?"

Draco nodded and shook the offered hand, "until tomorrow."

He then looked to Ron and awkwardly shook his hand as well before finally turning his attention upon his father. "It was good to see you."

Lucius nodded and shook his son's hand, "you too."

"Say hello to mom for me," Draco smiled before gathering his belongings and leaving the room, his disposition more collected and assured than yesterday. Things seemed to be going well and it was comforting to know his father would be there with him.

As he entered the lift, he was relieved to find that there were no other occupants within.

Hand clutching his file tighter and mind recounting his new appearance Draco decided that the experience would be both unique and somewhat rejuvenating. He had recently fallen into a monotonous routine and it would be nice to break away from that for a little while.

His feet met the marble of the foyer and as he made his way to the exit, he saw the sky and was pleased to find that it was still clear and bright, devoid of all the gloominess yesterday had comprised.


	2. Dreadful Irony

Sanguis Mutare

Chapter II

Dreadful Irony

The ensuing weeks passed all too quickly and within the blink of an eye, Draco found himself packing his luggage and preparing for the following morning in which he would once again board the train and enter into the school he had vowed never to revisit.

He grasped the uniform, still so familiar that it felt as if it had only been yesterday since he last wore it. The scent of the Slytherin dungeons lingered within the fabric and the particles of debris within the threading signified the destruction that had ensued near the end of it all.

Folding it carefully and placing it into his bag, Draco tore his eyes away and continued to gather the rest of his belongings. Many of his old textbooks remained upon his book case and he briefly pondered bringing a few before deciding against it as it had been nearly a decade since he'd last attended and the curriculum had undoubtedly been revised.

Opening a chest in the storage room, Draco grasped the photo that Collin Creevey had taken of he, Crabbe and Goyle at the Yule Ball. He smiled absently before allowing it to fall from his hand and continuing to sort through the contents. Upon spotting what he had been searching for, he rose and his smile widened ever so slightly.

It was the very first snitch he had caught in a game against Ravenclaw. It had always served as a good luck charm of sorts and as Draco closed his hand over the small trinket, he felt a faint swell of reassurance.

He placed the snitch securely within the side pocket of his suitcase before placing all of his final items into the bag as well. Mentally cataloguing all he had decided to bring, Draco decided it was sufficient before closing the zipper and shrinking the bag to a manageable size.

Sitting upon his mattress, he listlessly gazed down at the floor and reviewed all of his new background information. He was the heir to a very old and prominent heritage, more prestigious even than his real family.

The _Marqui's_ were one of the first to gain magical abilities almost a millennia ago and the name was as ancient as Merlin himself. How Kingsley had managed to falsify him into association with such a lineage was something beyond his capabilities to uncover.

However, the tactic was flawless. He would be considered equivalent to royalty among the throng of Purebloods within Slytherin and that would make his position all the more secure and valuable to the circle of students they were after.

Decimus had not transferred from a school, but had received private lessons from family tutors within the estate. However, upon the loss of his father he had been sent to live with his grandmother and the entire inheritance was passed to his older brother, whom had never favored him.

The woman had decided that he should attend a proper school and learn to interact with others his own age, thus creating a valid purpose in he enrolling within Hogwarts.

The history of his alias was so thorough that Draco even had a hard time believing that such a person didn't exist. It was the combination between true and falsified facts that created the perfect alibi.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a brilliant man indeed.

"All the preparations are complete, sir," Dante announced as he entered the room.

Draco looked to his elf and nodded, "well done, will you send word to my mother to meet me for lunch this afternoon?"

Dante nodded, "right away, sir."

As the elf left, Draco lifted his gaze to the mirror upon the wall and thought again of how strange it would be to stare into another face for the entirety of a school year.

It would take some getting used to but it allowed for him to release all concern regarding his interactions with others while also permitting his mind to rest easy in association with the upholding of his demeanor and reputation.

He was going to become someone else entirely, and he absolutely had to live the day to day while in the persona of his alias.

However, within all of that, he could not allow for a single moment to pass unperceived or for anyone to discover or suspect him in the slightest.

There was no allowance for oversight or mistakes, it was vital that he remain vigilant.

Draco stood and walked over to the sliding doors across the room before pushing them open and stepping onto the balcony.

As the morning sky faded and the midday sun replaced the complacent calm signifying the height of a new day, the Malfoy heir smiled. The wind was soothing and cool, carrying within it the promise of a temperate autumn season.

It was his favorite time of the year and had always found it unfailingly offered a semblance of solace and comfort. It certainly helped to ease his tense mind in apprehension of the task at hand.

Dante returned then and stepped out onto the balcony beside his master before lifting a mug of coffee. Draco received the beverage with an easy smirk, "thank you."

The elf nodded and turned to leave before Draco stopped him. "Hold on a moment."

Dante looked to him nervously, "is it not to your liking, sir?"

"Oh no," Draco shook his head, "the coffee is perfect, just stay out here with me for a bit."

Confused but knowing better than to disobey, the elf walked over to stand beside Draco, his large eyes looking to him intently.

Not taking any notice of his servant's stare, Draco sipped at his coffee and continued to hold his gaze upon the ever progressing sky.

"I never thought I would find myself here again," he began more to himself than to the elf. "It's so strange the way time works, and all the ironies within."

Dante blinked and then looked to the blue abyss above, not fully understanding but withholding his questions all the same.

A gust of wind swept through, across the terrace and dancing against the curtains along the door and over the sleeves of Draco's shirt and strands of hair. He closed his eyes and pictured that night, nine years ago when he had cornered Dumbledore within the astronomy tower. He remembered the look of sympathy and patience the Headmaster had worn, all decorum and silent strength.

It had made him feel so small, and the wand in his hand trembled and failed to offer even a single trace of confidence. It had been a very pivotal point within his life and he was eternally indebted to the man for not casting him aside. In a way, that had saved him from falling into the darkness that threatened and loomed against him. It had saved his father and mother, too, from witnessing their son become a murderer. He didn't know, and couldn't allow himself to admit at the time, that Lucius' greatest fear had always been to watch his son follow within his footsteps, a path he still regretted to this day.

Over the years he had slowly begun to view his father very differently, and allow himself to try and understand why he had initially decided to follow Voldemort. It had all been to protect him and his mother, and Draco knew that he, himself, had come very close to doing the same thing, for the sake of his parents' lives.

He smirked; it was all so dreadfully ironic.

Casting a sidelong glance to his elf, he considered the creature a moment with an absent and lingering smile as his thoughts continued to reflect over his past. He had wanted to become like Harry Potter when he was little and now, fate was offering him a similar situation, granting that wish.

Dante looked to him anxiously, "m-master, Malfoy?"

Chuckling, Draco looked away, "nothing." He then took another sip of coffee before turning and heading back inside. "Lay out something suitable for my luncheon with my mother."

Nodding, the elf seemed somewhat relieved to be released from the awkwardness of the previous situation as Draco made his way over to his desk to evaluate his background once more, committing every detail to memory.

Tomorrow it would all begin; all of the apprehension would at last materialize within reality and the plan would be irreversibly set in motion.

Every day would bring with it the threat of ending his life, and each moment demanded that he be constantly aware of his surroundings and the people within it. He had to be entirely prepared, and completely confident within his alias.

Devoting the remaining hour and a half to his background study, it seemed as if no time at all had passed when the elf approached and announced that he had only twenty minutes to meet with Narcissa.

Draco nodded and rose from his seat, closing the leather biding of the file and then placing it securely within his lockbox. He then turned, dressed himself in the attire that had been prepared and cast a cleansing charm over himself.

Slipping into his newly purchased leather shoes, as the last pair had been damaged by the rain, Draco made his way over to the foyer and grasped the wand that sat on the entry shelf as well as the wallet beside.

He then immediately apparated before appearing across the street from a small, but elegant bistro in the heart of Wizarding England. Weaving through the throng of people as he made his way toward it, he again felt the familiar detest for crowds. There were some things wealth and prominence could never completely eradicate.

Scanning the line of tables outside the restaurant a moment, he smiled as he spied the familiar fair head of a sophisticated woman, calmly sipping on her tea and gazing in the opposite direction.

Quickly making his way over, he silently approached her before leaning down and planting a tender kiss against her cheek, "it's good to see you."

Narcissa jumped slightly before looking over to see Draco and rolling her eyes as she placed a hand against his cheek, "I've told you not to do that to me," she berated gently, "be kind to your mother and approach me like a normal person."

"That's a perfectly normal way to greet someone," he countered as he rounded the table and took the seat across from her.

She shook her head, "at least announce yourself first."

Draco laughed softly, "but it's always so entertaining to see your reactions."

"Ah," she nodded, "and there at last is the truth of it."

Silence fell between the pair before a waiter approached, respectfully bowing his head to Draco. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes," Draco replied, briefly looking to the menu in front of him before lifting his gaze. "The currant juice and a slice of lime."

The man nodded, "I will return shortly."

Narcissa looked to her son with a small, almost imperceptible smirk. "You have such strange taste."

Draco raised a finely arched brow, "what's so strange about it? They wouldn't serve that beverage if it was such an oddity."

"Hmm," Narcissa replied, lifting her tea to her lips. "It's only there for the satisfaction of peculiar individuals like you."

Sighing but smiling in return, Draco decided against arguing and sat back against his chair instead. "How's father?"

She set the china down with a fragile clank, before looking to him with a mirroring smile. "He's doing well, though I really wish you could tell me where you'll both be going for the next few months."

"You know I can't do that," Draco replied gently, understanding that it was hard for her to accept their absence without even knowing the reason for it.

Lowering her gaze, Narcissa only subtly nodded her head. "Your father said the same thing."

Another silence fell in which Draco simply regarded the woman. Kingsley had been very fervent with them both about discussing the task and their signatures had sealed them against relaying anything to anyone outside of the mission, including family. Neither he nor Lucius were allowed to return home during the semester, simply due to the chance that they might be traced somehow.

Reaching out a hand, he firmly grasped hers and offered another empathetic smile. "It will be alright, I promise that this is necessary to protect both you and us."

She looked to him then and held his gaze before allowing a small, somewhat sad smile to grace her lips.

He squeezed her hand tighter before altogether releasing it and straightening his posture. "We are going to miss you terribly though, that's for sure."

Swiping at a stray tear, Narcissa nodded. "I am going to miss you both as well."

The waiter returned then and Narcissa turned her head to regain her composure.

"Here is your beverage," the man proclaimed, setting the glass in front of Draco.

Nodding, the Malfoy heir took a sip before smiling. "Agreeable."

He caught the smirk from his mother and knew that she was withholding a comment regarding his choice of beverage.

"Excellent," the server replied before indicating the menu, "have you decided on an entrée or would you both like to start off with an appetizer?"

Draco smiled, "both, actually." He looked briefly to Narcissa, already knowing her favorite starter, "we'll begin with the calamari with the parmesan sauce rather than marinara and," he looked again to the menu in front of him, "I will have the zucchini feta soup with a turkey and cranberry wrap."

Narcissa looked to her son and raised a brow, before looking to the waiter. "I would like the carbonara pasta and a side salad with vinaigrette dressing."

He nodded, "I will have those promptly prepared."

As he left, Draco looked to his mom who was still eying him in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied, drinking her tea slowly. "Like I said, strange taste."

Rolling his eyes, Draco then lifted his glass and held it out to her. "Try this."

Narcissa eyed the beverage warily, "that is incredibly unrefined, son."

He chuckled, "you're just afraid that you might actually enjoy it."

Casting her gaze about the patio, she saw that no one was watching before frowning and grabbing the drink from Draco, eying him over the rim of the glass before taking a very small sip.

As she handed it back to him, he smirked. "Good, huh?"

Narcissa shrugged, but betrayed nothing else. "It's moderately reasonable."

"Moderately reasonable," Draco scoffed before bringing it to his lips. "Extremely pleasing, you mean."

"I relented against shattering your delusions a long time ago," she merely stated in response, the smirk still present.

"Oh?" he raised brow. "This is an interesting bit of news. You're saying that you actually tried to at one point in time?"

Narcissa grinned, "perhaps but, it obviously didn't take effect."

Draco shrugged, "it's no fault of mine that you don't have an acquired taste."

"Indeed," she replied before looking to the calamari as it was delivered a moment later.

"Anyway," Draco began, smiling as he reached forward to grab a piece of the appetizer, "let's just enjoy our lunch, shall we?"

...

Later that evening, as Draco sat upon his sofa, gazing absently into the roaring flames of the fire within the hearth, he focused on replaying all the information he had gathered.

Within one hand he held a glass of the finest brandy his father had imported from France and in the other he grasped the notebook in which he had been jotting his thoughts concerning the case. He always found that it was easier to write his observations as they came and analyze the compilation rather than try to retain and recall his perceptions.

Harry had sent him a message via owl that informed him that he was to meet with everyone at precisely five o' clock the following morning to discuss one final time and assume their new alias' before heading to King's Cross.

It was actually happening; all of it was entirely real and lingering just beyond the fringes of nightfall. It was surreal and admittedly somewhat frightening. The students themselves didn't worry him half so much as the certainty that someone else was pulling the strings behind it all. The entire ordeal was very unsettling and as Draco reflected over and over that he had to be very cautious he again found solace in the fact that he wouldn't be at it alone.

However, the very fact that his father, as Muggle Studies instructor, had the potential to be targeted was also worrisome. He knew the man was very capable to defend himself but he wondered if he would be able to strike down a student, should it come to that.

Draco didn't have a whole lot of experience on the front lines, despite his very capable ability in the casting of offensive spells. The aurors were always the ones sent to do the dirty work and his own position within the ministry was strictly investigation, in which he would simply analyze evidence, direct the aurors on missions and interrogate those they captured.

More than his father, he speculated that perhaps _he_ would be the one incapable of striking a student should it fall upon him to do so. He felt the pressure of his wand within his pocket, pressed against his leg and somehow seeming to whisper of tasks to come.

He closed his eyes and allowed his head to lean back against the cushion, marveling for the first time over Potter's ability all those years to handle each daunting task sent his way, and the weight of responsibility he always had to carry.

He had never been presented with an occasion to speculate over that before and, upon doing so, he found empathy swelling within his chest and an even greater respect toward him for standing against Voldemort so courageously and absolutely.

Draco felt he was nowhere even close to being included within the same league as he, Dumbledore, Severus Snape and even his own father and mother, who had lied in the end to the Dark Lord, something he would have been unable to do at the time.

He hadn't done a single thing of value during that entire time, only expressed his cowardice and suppressed resentment toward Voldemort. That wasn't enough though, simply harboring disdain and silent denouncement of the wrong ideals was not enough in the grand scheme of things. Action was required and courage was entirely necessary.

He clenched a fist and felt the resolve building as he collected the fragments of his past and cast them aside. He was getting another chance to repay all the wrongs he had done before. Determined to succeed and continue to better himself, Draco decided that he would do whatever he would be required, without hesitation. Indeed, he could not afford to lose control of himself, as people's lives could be endangered as a result.

Taking a final sip of brandy before standing and looking again to his window and at the glowing lights of the city below, Draco imprinted the scene within his memory. He had to remember who he was and not allow himself to fall completely into his new identity. He could not let the haunting specters of Hogwarts' past overcome and devour him again.

He had a job to do, he had people to protect. And this time, he was on the right side; the side of Harry Potter and of those trying to bring light into the impending darkness. He would make Kingsley proud, as well as his parents and all those who knew him.

With those final thoughts, he ventured into his bedroom to get as much sleep as possible before the morning.

…

The sky had not yet assumed the colors of dawn as only a dreary gray encompassed it, ridden with clouds and casting a violent wind that promised of a heavy storm. Draco made his way from the apparating point to the doors of the ministry, desperately trying to fight off the lethargy that still followed him.

_Four o' clock was far too early an hour for waking_ Draco mused as he entered into the dimly lit corridor of the center of Magic. Walking quickly, he entered the lifts and nearly tapped his foot as it rose slowly.

"Did you hear that Kingsley won't be hosting a Halloween party here at the ministry this year?" A lady in front of him exclaimed.

The one beside her allowed for a small gasp, "really? That's appalling, any particular reason?"

"Apparently he's too busy with one of his missions to worry about esthetics like that."

"Unbelievable."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes as he listened to their ridiculous conversation. They didn't understand a thing and had no cognizance of what was really important. The suffocating scent of their powdery perfume settled into his stomach and he began to feel sick because of it.

As the doors opened, he eagerly walked past them and into the final stretch of hall to Kingsley's office. He raised a hand to knock on the door before hearing a muffled, "_come in"_, and smirked as he realized the minister must have already seen him on the monitor.

Upon entering, he scanned the room's occupants and realized with a slightly dejected feeling that he was the last one to arrive.

Harry smiled, "there you are."

Draco nodded to Kingsley briefly before stepping forward and offering his hand to Harry. "Hey, Potter."

Harry took the hand without hesitation, "Malfoy."

"Congratulations on your son, by the way," Draco continued, "How was time off?"

"Rough," Harry admitted before his smile widened, "but thanks."

They parted and Draco moved to stand beside his father, catching the last bit of a conversation between the minister and Ron.

"Are you worried at all about your fiancée?"

_Weasely has a fiancée?_ Draco marveled. That was new. Though he admittedly rarely spoke with the man about anything that concerned his personal life.

"She can hold her own well enough," Ron replied, sharing a subtle glance with Harry. "She hates me though for not being able to tell her anything about these developments."

Kingsley chuckled and shook her head, "well, if she had taken the job I'd offered her here she could've been directly involved with it."

Ron shrugged, "yeah, well, she's always preferred education to politics and law enforcement."

"True," the man nodded.

Draco quickly became bored of their chat and instead looked to his father with a smile, "how's mom handling things?"

Lucius looked to his son, "she's alright. You taking her out to lunch yesterday served to lift her spirits some."

"Good," Draco nodded, "I'm happy to hear that."

They both then looked to the minister as he and Ron's conversation came to a close.

Kingsley silently regarded the two Malfoy's a moment before motioning a hand to the potions on his desk with a sigh. "Well, I suppose we'd better get started."

Draco and Lucius each grabbed a vile and the younger Malfoy took a deep inhale before uncorking his and placing a small amount upon his tongue, the fire almost immediately taking hold and sifting through his veins.

Harry watched on in amazement as the transformation took place, the changes subtle but drastically different all the same. He shook his head and looked to Ron, who simply answered him with a knowing smirk.

Draco blinked and then looked up to the attendants of the room, meeting their fascinated gazes. "Don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that."

He looked to his father and again felt a startle at seeing his new demeanor. The only difference this time was that he had opted to add a pair of spectacles, accentuating his scholarly appearance.

Lucius simply sent his son a swift glance before looking to Kingsley, who nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect, now, if you'll all take your seats we will go over the final details."

They all obeyed, and Draco noticed in dismay that the clothes he currently wore no longer fit him as faultlessly as he preferred. He decided that he would have to charm all of the clothing he had packed in order to suit his inclinations.

"I have related everything to the headmistress," Kingsley began, "and she is aware of the alias' I have assigned you both." He then looked to Ron, "I will be sending various ministry officials throughout the term to openly inspect the school as not doing so may look suspicious. It would also lower the risk of being suspected of infiltration." He smiled, "and I'm sure you'll appreciate the opportunity to check up on a certain someone periodically, which is highly convenient because that gives you an excuse to visit the grounds more frequently than the rest of us."

Ron grinned, "thank you sir, that _does_ make me feel better."

Draco rolled his eyes slightly, which Ron did not miss. The Weasely looked to him and quirked a brow. "What?"

Shrugging, Draco fought a smile. "Nothing, I'm just hoping that I won't be attending any of the classes you happen to frequent."

Harry looked to Draco then, and shook his head. "What are you doing, Malfoy? We're not students anymore." He then frowned, "well…er, at least, not really."

Draco looked to Harry a moment before allowing a soft laugh upon seeing Ron's face, "oh come off it, Weasely. I'm merely being good-humored."

Harry smirked as he looked to Ron, "it's a sensitive subject, Malfoy."

"Oh?" Draco arched a brow. "That's interesting."

"Alright," Ron replied, though allowing for a small smile, "That's enough. Let's get back on track."

Kingsley watched the three in subtle amusement and Lucius merely looked as if he was trying to ignore them.

Harry looked to Draco before grinning, "I was starting to feel real nostalgic there for a bit."

Draco shrugged and returned the grin, "I figured a little brightening of the mood wouldn't hurt."

Ron crossed his arm. "Well, of course I'm the subject of jesting, once again."

"Always, Ronald," Harry replied, mirth shining within his gaze. "Always."

"Ginny's my sister, don't forget that," Ron replied, "you might have married her but the bond between siblings is stronger."

Draco looked to Harry with skeptical amusement before they both looked to Ron, choosing not to say anything in response to his ridiculous statement.

"Oh what would you know anyway, Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed before looking to Harry, "or you for that matter. Neither of you have any siblings."

Draco inhaled sharply, "ooh."

Harry shook his head and eyed his best friend playfully, "too cruel, Ronald."

"Irrelevant," Ron replied, "it's true."

Draco thought for a moment before shrugging, "still, I know enough that the bond in a marriage far outweighs that of siblings. It's supposed to anyway."

"I concur," Harry nodded before smirking, "Mr. Malfoy aside, I happen to be the only one here with experience in this area and so one might argue that you don't really know anything about the bond of marriage Ron, and so this entire conversation is pointless."

"Yet," Draco replied, smiling, "but after the big day let's pick up where we let off and see how it stands."

"Fine," Ron replied, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Draco lifted a hand to his chest, "I sincerely hope that you do."

Harry just laughed before he looked to Kingsley, "Anyways, let's get on with it."

Draco nodded in agreement, his smile fading as he returned his attention to the minister as well.

Lucius was silent, before looking to Ron and saying something that caused Draco's eyes to instantaneously widen.

"Mr. Weasely," Lucius began, "no need to wait for this conversation to continue. I can settle it now. The bond within a marriage far outweighs that shared with your siblings. You literally unite with another person, making them part of yourself. You share blood with your family but you share everything with your spouse."

Draco grinned and Harry raised a brow before looking to Ron, "I think that more than settles things."

Ron shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I don't even care anymore."

Kingsley chuckled before lifting a stack of documents and resuming his serious façade. "We have been approved to run those background checks and so I have set several teams on the task so that we will complete them in a shorter amount of time. Expect to be contacted concerning those in about a week."

Draco nodded before inclining his head slightly. "I do have one question, though. Won't it look somewhat strange if a transfer student and a new Muggle Studies professor appear on the same day?"

Kingsley nodded," your father and I discussed that actually and he brought up a good point. As Hogwarts is just coming out of their mid-semester break it is a fairly common time for new enrollment. It also just so happens that there is a couple others who will be joining the school for the first time as well."

The younger Malfoy nodded, "alright, I suppose that makes sense."

"Furthermore," the minister continued, "I had the headmistress go ahead and announce last week that they had found a replacement for the position and that he would be arriving after the break. Therefore, your father is already expected."

"It appears as if you've covered almost every aspect then," Draco replied feeling somewhat alleviated of his concern that they had missed something.

"Pretty much," Harry answered for the minister before looking to Draco and handing both he and Lucius an almost microscopic device. "Carry these within the inner lobe of your ear at all times, it's the only way you'll be able to directly contact one of us in the case of an emergency. Simply touch your finger to the surface and we'll be able to communicate."

Draco nodded and carefully placed the small round piece within his ear as it automatically sealed itself to his skin. He certainly hoped they had a way to get it off, after everything was over.

"Either myself or Harry will be in this office day or night," Kingsley explained, "We are both entirely devoted to solving this dilemma as soon as possible." He looked to Draco, "but don't feel rushed, we need to be very careful."

Draco nodded and Lucius did the same.

"Have you both memorized your backgrounds?" Harry asked the two.

"Yes," Draco replied, followed by his father who also replied in the affirmative.

"Excellent," Kingsley replied before handing a large pile of documents to Lucius. "Here is your syllabus and detailed outline of course study for the semester. The headmistress has been very thorough in that regard. You also have the attendance sheet and all necessary points to cover."

Lucius received the stack before proceeding to place it into his satchel.

Kingsley looked to Draco and handed him a folder. "This is your class list and weekly schedule. It also has the usual introduction pamphlets and various other such material one who would find upon a transfer student. You will be sorted upon arrival and given your new set of robes. You will also be assigned a dormitory and given the opportunity to meet your new head of house."

That last part momentarily caught Draco off guard and he felt Harry stiffen beside him as well. He had never really paused to wonder who had replaced Snape. It was going to be very different without him. In fact, Hogwarts was going to be an entirely new place, despite the familiarity of the setting.

Everyone he had attended school with, all of his classmates and most of his teachers, were not going walk the halls beside him this time. He breathed in and closed his eyes briefly before looking to Kingsley. "I will make sure to review this on the train."

"Wonderful," the man replied before pausing and allowing his mind to run over everything.

Draco looked to his father, who was simply staring straight ahead, calm and collected as always. The younger Malfoy wished he could collect himself to that extent.

"If you don't have any more questions," Kingsley concluded, "then we can send you both on your way."

As the moment fell and the task presented itself, Draco all the sudden remembered his resolve and the fact that he willingly and completely devoted himself to the completion of his job. He smirked softly and looked to the minister, suddenly finding his equilibrium and pushing aside the concerns from years ago and the uncertainty of a daunting road ahead.

He wasn't a child any longer; there were things far more important things at stake. "I'm ready," he replied wholeheartedly.

Lucius simply nodded and the minister stood then to shake each of their hands. "I wish you both the very best of luck. Don't hesitate to inform me right away of any concerns."

"Understood," Draco replied before feeling a hand on his shoulder and looking to Harry.

"You'll be splendid," Harry stated with a kind smile, his gentle eyes entirely confident in the Malfoy heir.

Draco smiled as well and nodded, "thank you, Potter. I'm only shadowing what you've already done."

Harry shook his head, "nah. You'll make this entirely your own, sure of it."

_How could I have ever detested him?_ Draco mused. He was entirely without arrogance, always genuinely looking out for those around him. He found himself admiring Potter even more.

He caught Ron's eye then, who seemed to be observing him uncomfortably. Draco grinned, "it's alright, Weasely, you don't have to shake my hand or anything. A mere farewell will be sufficient enough."

Ron rolled his eyes before moving to stand beside Harry, offering his hand. "I'm not rude or anything, I can still be civil."

Draco took his hand and nodded, "very well. See you around."

"You too," Ron replied curtly before quickly removing his hold.

The two Malfoy's then gathered their luggage and moved to stand in the center of the room.

"Remember," Kingsley began, "apparate to different spots on the platform."

"Right," Draco replied, which was followed by a nod from Lucius.

"See you on the other side," Kingsley smiled.

Draco looked to the man and returned the smile, "looking forward to it."

Thus the two raised their wands and apparated from the room with a gentle pop, leaving only a lingering silence in their wake.

Harry sighed and looked to the minister, "you ready for this?"

The man shrugged, "as ready as I'll ever be."

Ron looked to the window, a concerned expression crossing his features as he thought of the woman he loved. "I really do hope she'll be okay."

Harry walked over and smiled, "she'll be fine Ron. She was always the strongest of the three of us."

"Yeah…" Ron replied, smiling also. "She still is."


End file.
